


Kaito/Kiibo Oneshots

by BlazGear



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: I was once a pure Kiibo fan, M/M, and made me ship the robot, and then Kaito came
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 14:17:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9552515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlazGear/pseuds/BlazGear
Summary: Just some random fluffy posts.





	

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kiibo just wants to be like Kaito.

Kiibo wanted to try out the game that Kaito played all the time, as a way to have another thing to talk to his boyfriend about, so he asked Kaito to help him set up his account. Everything was going fine until... "Click here to prove you aren't a robot? Why would they put something like this here? This is Robo-RACISM!" Kiibo gets up, and stomps off.

"Kiibo, come on, wait." Kaito, having completly forgotten that stupid box even existed. Why did they need to know if you were a robot or not? How stupid is that? But he should have checked first, so here he is, chasing Kiibo down a rainy street, trying to stop his literal fuming..

"Momota-kun, did you and Ouma work together to prank me?" Kiibo had stopped, though electricity was starting to spark from the hand that had the laser cannon Kiibo had insisted on having installed so he could protect Kaito. "N-no way! Why would I purposefully try to hurt you!" Kaito protests, and manages to turn Kiibo around, ignoring his hand burning, and the shocking, and the exhaustion from chasing the robot across town.

"Then why did you not tell me that box would be there! I cannot lie.. so I can't be like you..." Kiibo starts crying.. he can never be human. He can never be like Kaito or Ouma, or Kaede, or any of his friends. "Even if you were human, you wouldn't be me.. you'd still be you. So don't ever think that because you're a robot that you can't do anything." And then Kaito kissed the robot. In the rain. While he was still warm. But he didn't care. He was busy making his lover feel better.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment any ideas


End file.
